Family, and love, before a Kingdom
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Basically a what if? What if Zane and Pixal got married? After season 4. When Garmadon is sentenced to the banished realm, because of of Chen. Come see the wedding and life afterwards. Come one, come all, to the Icy wedding. This is the event of the century. Read and reveiw, this is my friends story, I'm just posting it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup? So my friend wrote this and because I have function account and she doesn't she asked me to post this. She has worked on this for the last 5 to 6 months. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and** **review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

Zane was on his room on the Destiny Bounty. After combing his tall titanium hair back, He put on his best suit. The suit was jet black with an Ice blueshift and silver tie. Each button on his suit was his elemental symbol. He looked the window at the park where his statue was at. In front of said Statue were rows of benches made out of pine wood which had been set up. A brilliant white carpet was set up right down the middle of the two collins of benches. The carpet came to a stop in front of a white arc of roses. Behind this beautiful arc was a podium. Today was the day. The day he was going to marry Pixal.

o0O0o

Pixal was in her room getting into her wedding dress. It was a long flowing dress with an icy blue ribbon tied around her waist. Pixal wasn't nervous. Not at all it was the day she was going to marry her true love. HS knew she wasn't making a mistake. She tightened the sash around her waist, and turned to Nya and Misako, who were helping her prepare. Nya and a select few were going to be her bridesmaids. Misako was going to be her maid of honor. Pixal and Zane had mutually agreed to make the the other four ninja groomsmen, and Wu the Best man. Zane waited at the alter. When he music started, He saw Pixal walking down the aisle with Cyyrus Borg by her side. Pixal as absolutely stunning in her white, silver and blue dress. At the alter Zane and pixel exchanged vows.

"Pixal, before you I thought I would always be alone. No one understood me. My friends and sendai tried there hardest but it did little. Then I met you and the instant I poked into your eyes, I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with you. Every time I looked into your eyes, and I fall in love with you all over again. To be with you forever, I have and will again make the ultimate sacrifice. For you I would and will die for you. And only you." said zane with so much emotion and conviction, you would believe he was human. Then Pixal said her vows.

"Zane, since I met you, Life has never been boring. you brought to me something I didm' even consider a home, A family, but most importantly love. I would be the droid I am today with out you and I love you with all my heart. When you died to save new ninjago city, it was like a part of me died too. I couldn't live without you, or even move on. When I heard your voice asking Are we compatible now, my heart stopped, you brought me back to life after the power went out here. I love you and you bring me to life." said Pixal

"Do you Zane Julien, take Pixal as your wife?" asked The preacher

"I do."" said Zane

"Do you Pixal take Zane Julien as you husband?" asked the Preacher

"I do." said Pixal

"You may kiss the bride." said The Preacher. The kiss that followed was far more passionate then any other in all the world. Two hearts of Ice had become one. Pixal threw her bouquet of snowdrops, which Nya eagerly caught. Cole caught the garter belt resulting, which ended up in a huge a massive fight between Jay and Cole. But Zane and Pixal couldn't care less about the fight. They had each other, that was all that mattered. Now that they were bonded by more then friendship and by more then a fragile relationship, all that mattered was each other. Mr. Zane and Pixal Julien.

o0O0o

Later on the four ninja were preparing a single bedroom for Zane and Pixal.

"It's going to be so weird, not having Zane in our room and Zane and Pixal gone for a week." said Cole suddenly.

"Yes, It will be a little strange, not seeing them for a little while, but they deserve a nice honey moon away from training." said Wu.

"Well, as long as I can get Zane's old Bunk, I'm fine." said Lloyd. Zane and Pixal had already left for their and the Destiny Bounty was very quiet. Sensai was mediating when he had a vision. He had A Vision of Zane and Pixal wearing crowns in front of a cheering crowds. Knowing Zane and Pixal's destiny, he was content. IF Zane and Pixal was leading, then the world was safe. And with that he started to make said crowns. He knew they would need them soon.


	2. A king from ninjago

**Sup? Did you enjoy the last** **chapter? Well here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the day of Zane and Pixals' coronation. Turned out Zanes' Father and Cyrus Borg were cousins, and heirs to the thrown. Zane was a direct descendents and Pixal was a back up, in case Zane was destroyed like he was. But he was able to rebuild himself and marry Pixal, so now they were being crowned.

"Hail King Zane! Hail Queen Pixal!" Was shouted through the square. All the Ninja were Extrememly happy and surprised. Now that Zane was King, the other Ninja were Lords, and held places of power. Suddenly Cole broke into laughter.

"What?" asked Kai

"Lloyd, He is now lord Llyod Garmadon." said Cole in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, looks like their is a new Lord Garmadon." said Jay. Wu rolled his eyes and looked over at Lady Misako, who was giggling a little bit with Lady Nya. The two women were talking about a lavish shopping trip. Zane and Pixal were aaprt from the crowd with their arms around each other, and Pixals' head was resting on Zane's shoulder. They were talking quietly to one another while watching the sunset. They were entirely at peace.

o0O0o

Around midnight Zane and Pixal still hadn't returned, they were sitting in the park, at the base of the of Zane's statue. Pixal had fallen asleep in her coronation gown. and Zane had his arm around his wife, even before today, she was his queen. Around 2am, he carried his wife back home, and put her to bed, before he climbed into himself. He woke up the next morning, by his wife who smiled lovingly at sat up in bed. He sat up in bed and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

"I love you my darling, and will protect this world, but you are my first propriety. If you are in danger, I don't care about Ninjago, I will come to your aid." Zane whispered into his wifes' ear.

"And I the same for you, I will die beside you if it comes to that." said Pixal

o0O0o

Nya was outside the door listening to the couples conversation, and she couldn't help but feel jealous of Pixal for having the perfect husband while she, Nya, was having to choose between two idiots who keep fight over her. Nya sighed as she heard Zane singing to pixal in a voice that was saturated in love and adoration. Nya wished that she could have a man like Zane. She really wished Cole, and Jay would stop fighting over her and just let her choose. But she just couldn't. Maybe the perfect match machine was right maybe Cole was the one for her. He never pressured her, just when Jay was around, not like Jay. What do I do? she thought

o0O0o

That afternoon, Nya went and explained her delema to Miskao.

"I know how you feel Nya. I to have been slightly jealous of Pixal because everytime I see the two of them, it remains me that my husband is gone and that Zane wasis showing Pixal more love than Garmadon ever could have shown me." said Misako

"I know I should be happy for them, but I want a guy like Zane who will comfort me, who will put me before himself. I just want someone to truely love me for who I am." said Nya

"We all want that." said Misako "And Pixal is one of the luckly girls who have found a man who will eternally love her."

"Why can't life be like a fairy tale, Where everyone gets a happy ending?" asked Nya

"Sorry sweetie, Life isn't a fairy tale, for some yes it is, for others like us, it's not." said Misako

* * *

 **SORRY IT'S SHORT, DON'T KILL ME! I will try to update soon. Until then enjoy!**


	3. The Antics of Love

**Hey! I love the response I am getting for this story. It really brightens my day when I see the reviews you guys leave behind. So THANKS! If you like this story, check out my other Ninjago story, Called Zanes secret sister. As always Read and Reveiw.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, so there!**

* * *

"Nya is mine!" Jay shouted

"No, she's mine!" Cole retorted. The two of them were in the bedroom fighting again. Suddenly Kai walked in with Skylar (who was now staying with the Ninja). Kai took one looked at them and shook his head at them. The two of their fights happened more often since the wedding.

"Stop! You guys need to stop fighting over my sister, you two, she will pick and you two fighting my as well become the reason she picks neither of you." said Kai.

o0O0o

Zane and Pixal were flying on Zane's power dragon, when they suddenly landed in the Birch Wood Forest. They Approached the tree hiding the workshop, where Zane was created, Pixal saw tears falling from her husbands eyes. Pixal put her arm around her King and just held him.

"If only my father could see me now, he would have adored you almost as much as I do." said Zane through his tears. Pixal put her head on Zane's shoulder.

"He'd be so proud of you, my Zay Zay." said Pixal. Zane smiled at her.

"I'm the luckiest Nindroid in the world to have you as my wife, my little Pix Pix." said Zane as he hugged Pixal hugged to him, neither wanting to pull away.

o0O0o

Later that night, it was Zane's night to cook. However since he was making dinner, PIxal was making dessert. Suddenle, there was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by laughter. Misako entered the kitchen to find the king and queen of the land, covered in cake flour, and fly oil, on the floor but the smell that greeted her nose was heavenly. Suddenly Pixal slipped on the floor, and Zane caught her and gracefully twirled her as if they were ice dancing. Misako giggled slightly then went inside, nearly slipping herself. She had heard of Zane's amazing cooking skills, but had never tasted it. Then she she walked over to Zane.

"So what is the king of this land cooking for dinner?" asked Miskao. Zane and Pixal jumped 6 feet in the air at the sound of a a voice other then eachother's. When they hit the floor they slid but then started to laughing.

"I'm making fish soup, and for dessert, Pixal is making red velvet cake." said Zane through his laughter. Suddenly Pixal sneezed and flour flew everywhere. Zane tried to use Spinjitzu to clean up the huge mess on the floor, that had been caused by his and Pixal's antics with the flour. However he slipped on the oil coated floor, landing in the arms of his wife, who threw more flour onto him. Miskao left the kitchen before she got flour all over her. She smiled when she realized that ever since Zane and Pixal had been married Zane had been laughing and smiling more and just being happier than he ever was before Pixal came into his life.

o0O0o

At the table that night all of the other residents of the destiny bounty, were waiting for food. Then zane and Pixal walked in carrying a large pot of the soup. Jay started laughing when he saw them covered in flour from head to toe. While they were eating they heard, Zane and pixal arguing about who loved who more which ended in tZane stuffing a dinner roll in his wife mouth.

"We will continue this later but I love you 26 billion times more than you love me." said Zane. Pixal ate the roll (Realizing that Zane had stuffed chocolate int it), then grabbed her husband and pulled him into a kiss.

"You won't win, because I love you more." whispered Pixal

"No I lov..." zane started to say before he was cut off mid sentence by his wife shoving a large piece of cake into his mouth.

"We will continue this later." said Pixal. Everyone was laughing and then Jay startd a food fight resulting in cole getting his face smashed into the cake, and Misako dumping the last of the soup onto Kai and before long everyone was covered in something, but the King and Queen were the messiest seeing as they were both still covered in cake flour, from their goofing off in the kitchen. That night ended with long showers, and Zane softly singing to Pixal.

o0O0o

The next day, Nya asked Pixal about how the I love you more fight works.

"Well, its starts with one of us saying I love you more, then escalates to each person coming up with some ridiculously high number, to express their love for the other, each number is always higher than the other persons and the argument keeps going undecided but I will come up with a higher number then Zane, then Zane will finally see that I love him more." said Pixal before she bolted. About one second later Nya saw a titanium blur chasing her. Zane then proceeded to tickle his wife. Nya was shocked at just how childish Zane and Pixal got, when they were showing each other affection which to say was pretty much all the time. Pixal brought out the best in Zane and Zane brought out the best in Pixal. No matter how many tickle fights came to a draw.


	4. Royal Parents

**Hey sorry for the late update. Life has been very crazy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

One day, Miskao walked into the bridge to find Zane and Pixal discussing something.

"I want a girl, so that she isn't likely to look up to jay when it comes to behavior." said Pixal

"Sounds good to me, let's bulid her and if we need any advice on anything we can always ask Misako." said Zane

"Ask me what?" She asked knowing perfectly well what they were talking about. Zane turned around a little bit, with a huge smile on his face.

"Parenting advice." Miskao squealed with joy at the prospect of a little nindroid girl in the world.

o0O0o

4 days later, a toddler sized Nindroid girl was running around the ship, being chased by her mother and father. Winter was the name of this little girl. Suddenly the floor of the ship was turned into an ice skating path and Winter slid to the kitchen and took off with the cookie jar. Her nindroid father and Android Mother were already in the ice skates, and skating after their daughter. Suddenly Nya grabbed the little cookie thief. Zane and Pixal started to stop in front of Nya. Little Winter had Ice blue eyes, like her father, and titanium hair that flowed in a cascade of curls down her back, but everything else was like her mother. Winter had inherited her ice abilities through her father.

"Daddy, when will I learn spinjitzu?" She suddenly asked.

"I'll teach you tonight, but for now you can go play." said Zane and with that, he put her down and she took off running to find Auntie Miskao. Zane and Pixal looked at each other and then Zane smiled deviously prompting Pixal to take off running down the hall shrieking with laughter.

o0O0o

Winter knocked on the door to the bridge, where Wu and Misako were. Wu opened it and looked down and upon seeing the little princess picked her up and then brought her in so she could spend a little time with them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the small chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. More realtives, and duties

**Hey here's the next chapter. Happy now, K!?**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Some time later, Zane and Pixal took Winter to the park. As Winter played, Zane and Pixal look up at Borg towers, and realized that Borg has yet to meet Winter. Zane picked up Winter and the three of them started for Borg towers. Along the way, Winter noticed that everyone they passed bowed to them. Zane put Winter onto his shoulders where she did her best to sit majestically but only managed to look more adorable. In the elevator, Pixal was slightly nervous as to how Borg would react to Winter but that thought was wiped from her mind upon seeing Winter upon Zane's shoulders. Borg was delighted to see Zane and Pixal, when suddenly he caught sight of Winter clinging to Zane's leg. Winter was shy in front of meeting new people. Pixal picked up her daughter.

"Who is this little one?" Borg asked

"I am Princess Winter, Daughter of King Zane and Queen Pixal." said Winter in a moment of braveness.

"Well, It looks like I have a granddaughter." said Borg as he looked to Zane and Pixal smiling.

"And thats not my only title, I'm also the silver ninja, ninja go!" Shouted winter as she proceeded to do spinjitsu. Zane picked up his little girl. and set her on his shoulders. Borg was absolutely delighted by Winter.

o0O0o

Back at the Bounty, winter was running around all over the place, then she ran onto the main deack, and saw Lloyd training. Suddenly Lloyd saw a small silvery blue spinjitsu tornado coming toward him, HE laughed remembering being that age.

"Uncle Lloyd, do you have cookie?" asked Winter

"No." said Lloyd shaking his head.

"Uncle Lloyd why is there a statue of my Daddy in the park?" asked Winter. Lloyd then told her the story of how her daddy saved the world.

"Daddy did you really destroy the overlord, because Uncle Lloyd said you did and the overlord blew up, and then you came back." Asked Winter as she walked up to Zane.

"Yes but I came back because your mommy needed me." said Zane, as he said this Winter gave him a big hug. Pixal then came into the room. Upon seeing her daughter and husband, she joined in the family hug.

o0O0o

"Long live king Zane the Brave! Long live Queen Pixal the Kind! Long live Princess Winter the Gentle. Long Live the Titanium Family!" Zane went to the window and saw crowds chanting this. He immediately face-palmed. He had completely forgotten that Jay had made up anew holiday, called long live the Royals day, and that was today. The Royal family got into their Royal Regalia. Winter had her hair put into pigtails and a little silver and sapphire tiara was on her head. Zane picked up his little girl and the three of them went outside. Then to their astonishment, three thrones sat in the middle of the park, that had never been there before. Winter ran to the chair on Zane's right. Soon all three titanium and sapphire thrones were filled and for the first time Zane and Pixal held court. The lords and Ladies were standing around the thrones. After a while, Winter started to get bored. Her Mommy and Daddy were listening to the complaints and requests of the people. The last person of the day was the Serpentine King. King Zane granted them equality and rights and in exchange the serpentine pledged their undying Loyalty to the royal family.

"Daddy, Do we have to do this every day?" asked Winter.

"No, we only have to do this once a week, unless we are on a mission." said Zane. Suddenly Falcon fluttered down onto Zane's shoulder. Winter held out her arm and Falcon hopped onto it. Winter let out a loud yawn.

"I think we should probably get home, It's almost Winter bedtime." said Zane. AS soon as Pixal picked Winter up, she was asleep in her arms. Back at the Bounty, Pixal put Winter to bed, she then went to bed herself. However, in all the fuss about today she had completely forgotten that tomorrow was her and Zane's first wedding anniversary.

* * *

 **Did I kill anyone? So in case you haven't noticed this is a pure fluff fic. R &R! **


	6. The perfect Husband

**Hello to I know it's been awhile, but the good news is my friend has an account on here now, Her name is Imortalice7, and she is a good friend. Check her out, she only has one thing posted but it is called Within my arms again. Don't worry though I will still continue this story.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was 4 am and Zane had already gone to the flowers store to buy white roses. He had also gone to the chocolatiers to get Pixals favorite dark chocolate. At this moment he was preparing breakfast in bed for Pixal and picnic lunch and making a note to reserve a table at the fanciest restaurant. Zane was determined to make His and Pixals first wedding anniversary the best ever. Misako came into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Zane making chocolate chip pancakes, peppermint tea, bacon and eggs and fresh whip cream. Suddenly remembered the date and knew why Zane had stayed up all night. Misako knocked on the door and Zane jumped, and then sighed. HIs surprise was not ruined. Then Zane slumped in exhaustion. Misako remembered how Garmadon went above and beyond to make their first Wedding anniversary.

"Zane, I can help if you want me too." Said Misako as she put her hand on his shoulder. Zane was too tired to speak but his eyes were filled with gratitude. Then they started making chocolate covered strawberries. By 7:00 in the morning, Zane was in his best tux, and Misako had gone back to bed, Zane brought the silver tray of food into his and Pixal's room, and he lit some candles. He then drew the shades and set the tray of food, the vase of roses and chocolate onto the nightstand. Then he took out a long box with a silver and amethyst necklace to it. Then with a gentle shake, he woke his wife.

"Happy anniversary, darling." said Zane. Pixal woke up and took one look at the room.

"Oh Zane this is better than I could ever dream it to be." said Pixal with a smile, thats when she saw the necklace. She took out the necklace and pulled her husband into a kiss. "When did you have time to do this?"

"I never went to bed and this isn't you only surprise." said Zane

"You are to good to me." said Pixal. They went out for the day, leaving Winter with the other ninja. Later Jay noticed that neither Zane or Pixal were there. He say winter training on the deck.

"Hey Winter, where are your mom and dad?" asked Jay as he went up to her.

"They went out for the day, they will be back at Midnight." said Winter. Jay was confused that they didn't take their daughter so he went to ask Sensai Wu.

"Hey, Sensai? Where are Zane and Pixal?" asked Jay

"Go look at the calender in Zane's room." said Wu. Jay saw on the calender, was written 'First Wedding Anniversary' on today's date. Jay faced palmed, How could he forget.

"Zane was up all night preparing for today, even after how exhausting yesterday was for them. I'm telling you Zane is the best husband any girl could want." said Misako as she talked with Wu. Wu knew that Zane would go to great lengths to be the great ninja, everyone thinks he is but also have an amazing family life. However Wu was worried that Zane was stressing himself out while trying to live up to so many expectations. pixal was noticing this too. Ever since he returned from his battle with the overlord, He hardly relaxed and thought he never showed it she could tell that he was tired and stressed. She knew he needed rest so she suggested that they take the next day off and just sleep.

"I think I'd would like that." He said with a smile.

o0O0o

The next day, everyone noticed that neither Zane or Pixal were awake, so Misako went to check on them. When she looked into the room, she saw that them sleeping in each others arms, looking content. She turned, shut the door, and went back to the others.

"I think it's best, we let them sleep for the day, I have a feeling they both need the rest." said Misako as she got back. All the others agreed, Suddenly there was a short, silver and white little nindroid, ran into the room.

"I'll take Winter to the park so she can burn off all that energy without waking her parents, Come on winter lets go have some fun." said Kai

"Alright Uncle Kai." said Winter. While the two of them went to the park the other three decided to train.

"You know, I think Pixal noticed how stressed Zane was and suggested a day of sleep to him." said Misako as she turned to Wu. He nodded.

"He'd do anything to make her happy." He said

o0O0o

That afternoon, Kai abd Winter were at the park.

"Can we go visit Grandpa Borg?" Asked winter

"OK." Said Kai as they headed toward Borg towers. Borg was happy to see them.

"Where is Pixal and Zane?" He asked

"Sleeping, it's been a long week for them." Said Kai, and Borg at the bounty, Zane and Pixal were still asleep. The shades were drawn and the only light in the room was from two dozen candles. Suddenly Zane bolted up in bed, panting, from the most terrifying nightmare he has ever had. He looked over at his beautiful wife who upon feeling Zane leaving her arms woke.

"Honey whats wrong?" She asks. Zane wraps his arms around her, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Thank heavens your OK. I just had the worst nightmare in which I lost you." said Zane, Pixal hugged him back.

"I will never leave you my Zay Zay, go back to sleep. I'm, right here next to you, and I always will be." She said as they went back to sleep in each others arms. Suddenly an alarm on the bridge went off. Zane and Pixal started to get up, but Nya's voice over the intercom, said it was just a bank robbery, and that Cole was already dealing with it, so the king and queen of Ninjago went back to sleep.


	7. Lloyd, Girls, And a Golden Heart

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy, with all my others stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lloyd sighed even though he was the green ninja, and more powerful than most of his friends. He was nowhere near as powerful as Zane in any way. Plus there was also the fact that Zane had done what Lloyd never could. Zane had done destroyed the overlord. But today thats not what was bugging him. No today, he lamented the fact that he was still single. He always saw Zane treating Pixal like she was the best thing in the world, and Lloyd was now begging to want a girl that he could treat like a goddess. So Lloyd got into his Ninja gi, and golden cape, and went into the city to see if he could get a girlfriend. He went into Doomsday comics, and said hello to another Doomsday.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Lloyd Garmadon? I actually have a neew comic in stock that features you and your family. However Zane and His wife are the main characters." Said The Doomsday worker.

"Really, What's it called?" Asked Lloyd as he gave the Doomsday inquisitive look.

"It's called Atomic Number 22 in reference to Titanium. Come check it out." said The worker. Suddenly Lloyd caught sight of a girl his age who was to his standers, cute. She had short blond hair, and Stunning blue eyes. All thoughts of the comic, were swept from his thoughts as he walked up to her. She suddenly noticed him walking toward her.

"HI, I'm crystal." She said. Suddenly Lloyd felt like he couldn't breathe but managed to speak.

"I...I'm...L...Lord Lloyd Garmadon." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she giggled. Lloyd had fallen head over heels for her in a matter if seconds.

"If your not to busy, maybe I can take you out to get some Ice cream." Said Lloyd. Crystal knew he was asking her out.

"Sure I'd love to." Said Crystal.

o0O0o

Later that night, Lloyd brought his new girlfriend to the bounty to show her around but they had to be quiet because Zane and Pixal was still sleeping. Lloyd had already met Crystal's father, who was more then willing to have to let nobility date his daughter. Her Father was even going to let her live with the ninja so that she could learn some fighting techniques. Suddenly a toddler ran up to them.

"Uncle Lloyd, hide me because uncle Kai and I are playing quiet hide and seek." Then winter caught sight of Crystal, and suddenly she tried to look smaller, than she was.

"This is Princess Winter, the daughter of King Zane and Queen Pixal." said Lloyd, Crystal bowed.

"Where are you, I'm gonna find you." said Kai in a whisper. Suddenly Winter bolted. About a minute later Kai comes down the hall, and saw Lloyd and Crystal.

"Well, I guess my sister is going to need to choose quick." said Kai "Hi, I'm Lord Kai, Master of fire."

"I'm Crystal, Lloyd's Girlfriend." said Crystal. Suddenly a door opened down the hall, opened and two people come out.

"Hey Zane, Come meet Lloyds girlfriend!" said Kai. Zane yawned and walked over. Zane and Pixal were wearing matching white robes with silver ties. The king and queen walked over, and crystal bowed.

"You are Lloyds girlfriends, now in turn this in turn makes you family and family doesn't need to bow to each other. At least not while I'm king." Crystal stood up.

"My name is crystal, I met Lloyd today at the comic book store." said Crystal. Crystal was glad that the king accepted her. Suddenly, Winter ran in.

"Uncle Kai, I thought we were playing." said Winter "Daddy, Mommy! Your awake!" Zane picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. Miskao came into the hallway, when She suddenly saw her son, holding the hand of a girl.

"Well, son are you going to introduce us or do we need to wait for dinner?" said Misako. As Lloyd introduced crystal, Zane Pixal, and Winter went to the bridge. Misako noticed a huge change in Zane's stress levels. It had gone from tense and frustrated, to clam and relaxed. An entire day of sleep had done wonders and Pixal seemed relieved that her husband was less stressed. Crystal was going to share a room with Nya, so they were getting the room ready while discussing the boys that stole their hearts.

"I mean Cole, is nice and handsome and everything, but Jay is silly and outgoing, so i don't know who to pick." said Nya

"Well, you said that perfect match thing said that cole was your perfect match, but then again I'm not in your predicament. I asked Pixal earlier who my perfect match was and I got Lloyd so I can't complain." said Crystal. Nya nodded and now she made her decision.


	8. Nya's choice and more friends

**Sup? How are you? Do you like so far? Kill anyone yet from fluffiness? NO? Oh well. I try.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The next day, Jay and Cole were fighting again, and Nya came in.

"You no longer have to fight, I have made up my decision." Said Nya as she walked up to Cole and kissed him on the lips. Jay was speechless.

"Well, looks like I'm the only single ninja." said Jay. To calm down, he walked to the candy store. Then he saw her. A young girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, She had chocolate coming from her hands in rivers. She looked up at the master if lighting and love flashed between them.

"Hi I'm Lord Jay, Master of lightening. I never knew that Chocolate could be an elemental power. Maybe if you want, I would like to take you out to dinner." said Jay

"Hi, I'm Gillian, and sure I'd love to." said Gillian.

o0O0o

That night, After dinner, Jay introduced his new Girlfriend to everyone and Dareth was stripped of his brown ninja title and it was given to Gillian and plans were immediately made to teach her spinjitzu. Suddenly Gillian noticed Dareth giving her googoo eyes, and then she smacked him across the face.

"You will never have me, you Elvis impersonator!" Shouted Gillian. Zane and Pixal laughed. All the ninja were in the living room and Winter was on the floor playing with the falcon, While pixal was braiding her daughters hair. It was quiet in the room, except the TV playing romantic tragedy "Goodbye My Darling". All the couples were watching except for Zane and Pixal. Zane was busy with paper work. Wu and Misako came into the room and saw him.

Ahh, Wu and Misako. Do you think you could get these patents and royal Decrees organized for me? I'd do it myself but as you can see my lap is going to be occupied momentarily." said Zane as he saw them come in. Directly after wu took the papers, Winter climbed up onto Zane's lap. Zane smiled at his little girl, then put his arm around Pixal, who moved closer on the couch to put her head on Zane's shoulder. The Falcon flattered onto Winters knee. About a half hour later, Zane and Pixal had Fallen asleep and winter had started to yawn, then fell asleep like her parents. Winter started sucking her thumb. No one else noticed that the three robots, were sleeping till Kai looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like the Three Monarchs are out for the count." said Kai, everyone then gave a quiet laugh, before turning their attention to the and Misako came in.

"Zane we..." said Wu, before being shushed by Jay. Jay pointed at the three sleeping androids. Wu set the stack of papers down, and came over to watch the movie. Misako smiled at the sleeping family, remembering when she and Garmadon used to do that when Lloyd was a baby. Though Winter was a Nindroid, She was programmed to mature and even grow with age. Then Misako realized something. Unlike most rulers, Zane put his family first and his kingdom second. Crystal gave a yelp of surprise as she knocked her drink over, but the instant she reached out to pick it up, tiny diamonds started circling her hand. Cautiously she touched the glass and it instantly turned itself to diamond. Everyone (except the sleeping family) looked over in shock. Crystal was the master of diamond, and had just unlocked her powers and was now given the title the glitter ninja. With 1 am drawing nearer now all the couples were sleeping. Wu looked around the room and saw nothing but peace. And the peace in the room seemed to encompass the world. All was safe and calm within ninjago.

o0O0o

Suddenly a car horn sounded and everyone who had been sleeping sat bolt up right. Nya and Cole went to the window, and looked out. They saw Jays parents coming. Pixal and Zane went into their room to go to sleep, and Winter went with them. Everyone else was going to stay up and greet Jay's Family. Jay's Mother and Father walked into the ship. Jay had already told them about his new girlfriend and her powers. They noticed most of the nobles, were there but not the king and queen.

"Where's Zane, Pixal, and Their Daughter?" Asked Jay's mother.

"Sleeping , it is 1 am after all." said Nya. Back in Zane's room, He and Pixal were sleeping in each others embrace, And Winter was in one of the chairs, fast asleep. Suddenly Thunder and a wicked flash of light pierced the sky. Winter got really scared and she climbed into her parents bed, shook her father awake.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Asked Winter. At that moment more thunder boomed and winter gave a small shriek. Zane pulled both his daughter and his wife closer to him.

"Of course, you can sleep with us." said Zane. Before the next thunder clap, Winter climbed into the middle of the bed between her parents, and all three of them slept in each others embrace. Pixal then whispered to her husband,

"I want another one, just like her,"

"I agree, I want another girl." Whispered Zane.


	9. Second child

**Hey! Here is chapter 9 of family and love before a kingdom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The next day, Cole's father came for a visit and Zane and Pixal built a new baby girl. This time she had green eyes like her mom, and the rest of her was like her dad. She also wasn't a toddler, she was a baby. And that afternoon, they should her to the others. They had named the little girl Nix. All the residents of the bounty were excited over her, but Zane and Pixal also made sure that Winter never felt ignored. While Pixal held Nix and Zane was holding Winter. Nix started to fuss and waved her little arms around. Pixal had Nix wrapped in a little white blanket. Misako then asked pixal if she could hold her.

"Of course you can." Said Pixal and handed Winter over to Misako. Misako noticed that winter was more of a daddy's girl, as she looked at the baby in her arms, she couldn't help remembering when Lloyd was a baby and her husband was still with her. Everyone then started noticing the pride in Zane's eyes, when ever he looked at either one of his daughters, or the pride in his voice at then mention of his daughters. And there was also the fact that his kingdom was safe and peaceful. No one doubted that Zane was the perfect father, friend, husband or king and that Pixal was the luckiest woman in the world. May the reign of Ice never thaw.

o0O0o

It was Wensday, and that meant sunrise exercise. Misako went into Zane and Pixal's room to wake them, but found they were already up. However since Misako was a mother herself, She knew that neither Zane nor Pixal got any sleep due to a crying baby. Pixal was cradling Nix while the other side of the room to wake up Winter. Up on the deck Misako, and Pixal were watching the ninja train. Pixal had Nix in her arms and was smiling as she watch her husband carefully showing her oldest daughter how to perform a tricky move. Misako looked over at Pixal.

"So how much sleep did you two get last night because with the amount of energy Zane seems to have looks to me, like you got a lot of rest." said Misako

"We actually didn't get any sleep but Zane will never pass up the chance to spend time with his little girl and when Nix is old enough, Zane will be teaching both of his little girls at once." said Pixal. Wu knew that Zane needed no more training, and that he wasn't nearly as advanced as Zane was. So Wu was focusing on instructing the other ninja. Zane was in the middle of teaching his daughter the proper way to use Shurikens when suddenly Jay found himself pinned to the mast.

"That's my girl." said Zane. Everyone laughed even Jay.

"Gillian could you help me down?" Jay asked his girlfriend. Gillian went over to her boyfriend and took the shurikens out.

"How about Mommy, you, me, and your sister go get some ice cream? As a little treat for doing so well." asked Zane to Winter.

"OK Daddy!" said Winter, and the four of them left.

"Fourth time this week, What am I, A target?" Asked Jay but no one heard him. Skylar was extremely glad Zane had found some way to get her powers back, so she was learning spinjitzu. In the ice cream shop where the four monarchs were, Winter was eating a triple chocolate nut supreme. Zane and pixal were sharing a raspberry sundae. Suddenly a gang that had been constantly causing trouble lately came in and started harassing the cashier. Zane, Pixal, and Winter stood up to confront the gang.

"Boys you picked the wrong day to come here." said Zane. The second the gang saw the royal family, they tried to run but their efforts were to no avail because three of the four royals had the gang members by the backs of their shirts. Zane manifested ice handcuffs onto the gang. The police came in, gave a quick bow to the royal family, and thanked them.

o0O0o

Back at the bounty, the other ninja were still training.

"Sensei, why doesn't Zane need to train like us?" asked Kai

"Zane has mastered everything there is to know about fighting, even more then me, so he prefers teaching his children." said Wu. Everyone was surprised that Zane knew more then Sensei Wu. Suddenly Zane, Pixal, winter and Nix came back, and winter was off the walls, Kai noticed this and went over to Zane.

"What did you let her get because this is the most energy I have ever seen her emit." said Kai

"I let her get a triple chocolate nut supreme because she's been doing so well." said Zane. Then Nix started crying and since Pixal was exhausted, Zane told her to take a nap.

"Are you sure you can handle both girls, especially with how energetic Winter is?" Asked Pixal

"I'm positive." said Zane and with that he took his youngest, and gave his wife a kiss before she went to bed. Then everyone went into the living room, Zane put nix into her playpen, and started to teach Winter how to play a card game. Everyone else but Misako and Wu were playing video games. Nix started to fuss a bit, so ZAne got her up and held her while he and Winter continued their game.

"May me and Misako play too?" Asked Wu

"Sure." said Zane as he dealt out more cards. About 16 rounds of go fish later, Pixal came in and sat down next to her husband. Soon the mail came, Zane went to it. About two minutes later he came back in other than several charts and papers for Zane to sign, there was Gillian, Skylar, and Crystal's new gi's. There was also a letter for Wu from a secret admirer. Zane and Pixal were sorting through the charts, degrees, tax papers, and other paper work. Winter climbed onto the couch to sit next to her Daddy. All of a sudden Nix reached up and grabbed her mother's hair and it froze. Zane and Pixal smiled, their youngest had just unlocked her elemental power. Suddenly winter pushed the papers off her fathers lap, and climbed onto it which only made Zane smile more. Kai picked up the papers off the floor and set them on the table. Winter seemed facinated with her fathers gi.

"Did i ever tell you about the time I had to wear pink on a mission?" asked ZAne to his daughter. Zane told his family, the story, everyone noticed that Lloyd's face was getting redder and redder with embarrassment. By the end, Winter, Pixal, and even Zane were laughing.

"Oh yeah, Zane? look at what i took from Chen's relic hall." Said Kai as he pulled out the very same gi from the story. Lloyd admitted to throwing the thing in the ocean after not getting not being able to get the pink out and buying a new one.

"I always though you would look cute in pink." said Pixal to Zane.

"I think we'll save that for when Nix is older." said Zane

"Honey, can I see you in it?" Asked Pixal

"Fine but only because i love you." said Zane as he kissed his wife. Zane tookthe pink gi and went to his room to put it out. About two minutes later, He came out wearing it and everyone laughed. Pixal got up and kissed her husband.

"I told you so and you do look adorable." Pixal whispered. Zane went to put away the pink thing and got into his bathroom. Misako noticed that Zane was willing to humiliate himself just to make his wife happy. When Zane came back out he was in his bathrobe. He sat next to his wife on the couch, then pulled her closer to him. Pixal had decided to take up knitting and rested her head on Zane's shoulders while counting her stiches.

"What are you making dear?" asked Zane

"I am making slippers for the four of us. I am working on yours now." said Pixal.

"I am so lucky to have a wife like you." said Zane as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I am lucky to have a man as perfect as you." said Pixal. Winter had fallen asleep besides he father, and PIxal started to dozing beside her husband. There wasn't a single woman who didn't envy Pixal's position.

"I think we should probably get to bed." said Zane after noting the time. Pixal carried Nix and Zane carried a now sleeping Winter to their bedroom.

"Zane, s right, we should probably be getting to bed." Said Lloyd. Everyone said goodnight to each other, and went to bed. Another peaceful night in Ninjago.


	10. Old teachers and New friends

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of family and love! Hope you enjoy only a few chapters left to write**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is my friends story that I am writing. Look her up, her name is Imortalice!**

* * *

About two months later, Zane was working on a device to get garmadon out of the cursed realm. Zane felt bad for Misako, not having her husband by her side. Suddenly a portal opened and Zane knew that his creation had worked. Garmadon walked out of the portal and walked into the room. The portal closed and the device self-destructed. Garmadon was slightly confused but as Zane explained everything and caught Garmadon up on current events, his expression went from confused, to gratitude, to pleased. Zane and Garmadon walked into the room where everyone else was. The minute they saw Garmadon, they were celebrating. At the party Garmadon, and Misako went to Zane and thanked from the bottom of their hearts.

"There is no ned to thank me, I'm sure you would do the same for me, and Garmadono, you no longer need to be ashamed of being called a Lord, because you are now a lord under me, instead of Chen." Said Zane

"Thank you, Zane it would be nice to be a Lord under a good King." said Garmadon

"Daddy! Can I have some cake?" Asked Winter as she ran up to them.

"How about a little later sweetie?" Asked Zane as he picked her up.

"OK Daddy," She said as she laid her head on her fathers shoulder. Garmadon smiled when he saw Zane and winter together. Winter noticed Garmadon and smiled.

"Oh hi Uncle Garmadon!" Said Winter. This made Garmadon smile even more. Pixal came up to them, with Nix in her arms. Zane set his oldest on his shoulder, and offered to take Nix while Pixal went to get punch. Winter was messing with her fathers hair, and Nix was waving her arms around.

"Well, now it seems we have three things in common, we are both fathers, we have both sacrificed ourselves for Ninjago, and We have both come back from the dead." said Garmadon as he smiled at Zane.

"Well, what's more important to fight for than family?" Asked Zane with a laugh, and Garmadon agreed. Suddenly Zane felt a tiny hand on his ear, and a sharp tug on his hair. "Ow, Winter can you please be gentle?" Asked Zane "Garmadon do you think you could hold Nix while I get my oldest off my shoulders?"

"Sure." Said Garmadon as he took Nix from Zane. Zane put Winter down.

"Go on and play now." said Zane as he put his oldest on the ground. Garmadon gave Nix back to Zane. Lloyd was on the dance floor dancing with Crystal, When he noticed his Father and Zane laughing like old friends.

"So she said, Gold come on, aluminum foil would make a much better sword, than that." Zane said. He was telling Garmadon about the time they caught Winter looking over pictures of the weapons they use to use. Garmadon laughed, For some reason it was easier for him to have a conversation with Zane then with any of the other ninja. But it was probably because Zane and him ha so much in common. Pixal came back with the punch, and Zane gave his wife a kiss as a way to day thank you. Suddenly Zane felt something jump onto his back, making him almost spill his punch, and nearly drop Nix. Winter was back on her fathers Shoulders. Misako came over and Garmadon, Misako, Pixal, and Zane got into a conversation about Dragons and other things.

"So then she started chasing Cole around the ship, because Cole had take the last piece of cake, resulting in Cole frozen to the wall watching her eat the cake in front of him." Said Zane, and everyone laughed. Zane had been in the middle of telling them about the time Winter got the best of Cole. Winter was still on her fathers shoulders, and Nix had fallen asleep in one arm, and Zane had a glass of punch in the other. Pixal had her arm around her husband. Suddenly Nix woke up, and started to cry. She waved her little arms, then she grabbed her fathers left ear and pulled it. Garmadon remembered when Lloyd used to do that as a baby. Lloyd and Crystal walked over to see what his mother, father, Zane and Pixal were talking about.

"Hey dad!" Said Lloyd Garmadon saw his son, and smiled. Meanwhile, Zane had his hands full literally. Between his youngest pulling on his ear, and his oldest messing with his hair, A glass of punch in on hand. Pixal noticed her husbands predicament and offered to take Nix. Zane gave the baby to his wife, and continued talking. Lloyd and Crystal went back to the dance floor. Winter started to fall asleep, so Zane and Pixal went to go put both girls to bed, then came back to the party. It was nearing midnight and the party showed no signs of slowing down. Misako went to get more snackes and came back with four trays of brownies. Garmadon was telling Zane stories about when Lloyd was a baby. As Lloyd and Crystal waltzed by Lloyd heard his father telling Zane about the Sushi on the wall incident. When Lloyd heard this, his face turned as red as Kai's gi. This had Crystal giggling, when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. Zane and Pixal exchanged knowing glances and put on ice skates. About three minutes later the entire deck was an ice rink. Winter came skating in, with the cookie jar, with her mother and father on her tail.

"WINTER EBONY JULIEN! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT JAR!" Shouted Zane. The ninjna stared in shock at Zane, he had never scolded his daughter, or punish her. Winter knew she was in trouble now.

"Young lady, we let you stay up because it was a soecial occasion, You never act like this. What has gotten into you?" shouted Pixal

"You have until the count of three to get to bed or otherwise, you'll have a stricter punishment. Now go, 1...2..." said Zane and Winter took off to her room.

"The mark of a good parent is knowing when and how to punish your child." Wu whispered to himself.

"I think no more late nights and extra training tomorrow without rewards for tomorrow is a fair punishment, what do you think dear?" Asked Zane as he looked at Pixal and Pixal nodded. Everyone except the Adults were staring at Zane and Pixal in shock. Garmadon and Misako knew that Zane and Pixal were excellent parents.

"Look, I don't know why my daughter acted up but we don't want this to happen again, so if any of you said anything to her or did anything to spark this behavior in her, I don't want to ever happen again, do I make myself clear?" asked Zane

"Yes." said the ninja in unison. Everyone was finally starting to realize that Zane was an adult therefore had to act like one and think like one, he also had to be the role model and support pole for the entire world. There was also a certain level of separation between him and his friends. Zane couldn't be irresponsible or show any forms of weakness. Other wise the delicate balance that was on his and Pixal's and eventually his daughter's shoulders would fall and trouble would arise. When Lloyd realize this he mumbled "Man I thought I had it rough." Zane and Pixal went off to bed.


	11. Antics and Vacations

**hey so I have so many stories floating in my head, i needed to put this on a back burner, but it is back now so thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story, thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The next day Winter was training under Garmadon's supervision since Zane and Pixal were trying to sleep off a headache. Pixal had to get up and tend to Nix. Pixal was worried about her husband. He was more irritable to everyone but his family. He was also a lot more tired. Pixal climbed back into bed, and moved closer to her husband. Zane put his arm around her. Winter was using her powers for different fighting techniques, and garmadon was critiquing her work.

"Dodge, Jump, backflip, repeat." Said Garmadon. Winter was tied of training but she knew she had at least another hour till her punishment was and Pixal got out of bed and Pixal picked Nix up from out of her crib. Zane was in his silk pajamas and fleece robe. Pixal was also in her night wear but was holding Nix who was babbling away. Zane put on the slippers his wife had knitted him then the three of them went out on the deck. Zane still had a bit of a headache, so he held a chuck of ice to his head. Pixal had Nix in one arm, and the other was around her husband. Garmadon came over to update Zane on Winter's progress. Nix was babbling and waving her arms.

"Daddy, am I done training?" Asked Winter as she came over.

"Yes you are." Zane responded. Nindroids make better parents than humans, Garmadon thought.

"Honey why don't you go lie back down." Pixal suggested. As Zane went back to bed Pixal looked over at Garmadon.

"I'm worried about him, he has more work than everyone and he has to be the backbone of the worlds. It's like destiny want us to be stressed and separated from everyone else. It breaks my heart to see him so miserable while he works so hard to make me happy." Said Pixal, Garmadon understood from what little he knew of Zane's current status and achievements. He knew Zane to be hard working. A loving father and husband, and someone who puts the lives and happiness of the others before his own.

"Maybe my family and me should take a vacation away from all this, I've always wanted to go to the glacer barrens." Said Pixal.

"That's not a bad idea, and would certainly be relaxing." replied Garmadon

The next day Zane and his family got onto his power dragon and headed off on their vacation to the Glacier barrens, leaving everyone else at the bounty. Jay was in his room toying around with some new invention of his when the thing blew up in his face, resulting in soot all over him.

"You look so cute like, that mister Electro." Gillian said running into the room. Jay smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek making her blush. Meanwhile Lloyd was training Crystal on how to properly use a katana. Crystal decided that the sword she had been using was to flimsy so she used her power to make it encrusted with Diamond. She swung her new stronger sword so fast she accidentally gave Lloyd a slight haircut.

"I think you look even more handsome with short hair than long." SAid crystal as they both laughed. She handed him a mirror, and he looked at his hair that was now short and jagged across the top, and his wavy bangs were now gone.

"You know, I think you're right it does look better like this doesn't it?" He asked, Down in the hull of the ship, Kai and Skylar were setting up a prank.

"Put those ants in Cole's Pajamas. I want to see him dance." Kai instructed his girlfriend.

"Next let's put hot sauce in the cakes frosting and bring the potato's to life with lighting, everyone will suspect jay not us." Said Skylar

Gillian came running out of the hold screaming while being chased by living potatos.

"Don't look at me, I may be an inventor but I'm not a mad scientist." Said Jay as everyone looked at him. Kai and Skylar were no where to be seen.

Meanwhile in the Glacier Barrens, the royal family had just arrived and were contemplating where they were going to stay. Suddenly winter had an idea. She took off and started to sing. She ripped off her cape and was just in her gown. Zane and Pixal looked at their daughter in curiosity. She reached a cliff and not to high above was another cliff. She put her hands out and started to build a staircase. She put one foot on to test it. Finding it solid beneath her foot, she ran up the stairs, and saw a huge clearing with only snow. She put her foot down and started to build an ice castle*. When she was done she raced down to where her parents were slightly talking.

"Mommy, Daddy, I made us a place to stay. Follow me!" She said Pixal and zane followed their little girl to the castle. Seeing Winters Castle, Zane looked at his daughter with a huge smile on his face. The family went into the extremely elegant ice palace, and looked around. Zane picked up his daughter and hugged her tight.

Back at the bounty Gillian was running around with a hammer trying to destroy the living Potatoes.

"Die you infernal spuds! Die! Die!" As she destroyed some of them. Everyone was laughing when cole came out of his room smacking his pajamas and hopping from side to side.

"What's wrong Cole, You got ants in your pants?" Asked Nya

"Yes, someone put ants in my pajamas." Cole said seriously to everyone's surprise. Kai and Skylar came back in the the room, and when they saw the commotion between the potatoes vs Gillian, Cole smacking himself and Crystal running into the room, screaming on top of her lungs that there was hot sauce in the frosting, they fell over laughing. Everyone glared at them.

"You two did this." Everyone said accusing them.


	12. Chapter 12

**here's Chapter 12, thank you for all the positive reviews. I love it! They are my drugs.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

A month later, the royal family still hadn't returned. A letter came for the ninja in the mail.

"Dear friends,

Me and my family have decided to prematurely reside in the glacier barrens. We will be living in a palace of Winters design. We will not be returning to the destiny Bounty however if you care to visit don't hesitate. If I am needed my Falcon will alert me as of the fact I have put him on patrol.

Best Wishes,

Zane J." Kai said

Everyone but the adults were shocked.

"Zane isn't coming back?" Jay asked

"Yes but it's probably for the best and besides Zane has his own family and needs a place just for him, his family to call their own. Plus it gives him a permanent location for his people to find him,, it also gives them more privacy." Said Wu

"Hey, Why don't we drop in for a visit?" Kai asked

"Yeah we haven't see them for a month and I want to see this castle. Nya sent course to the Glacier Barrens." Said Cole. When they arrived in the Glacier Barrens, the first thing they saw an enormous castle castle made entirely out of ice. They landed the ship and walked up to the door, Then Garmadon knocked on the door. Winter opened it, and upon seeing the ninja called to her father.

"Daddy, They're here." Winter called to her farther. Winter led the ninja in, The ninja were looking around in awe, at the detail in the castle. Zane and Pixal came down the stairs.

"Winter, I just put your sister to bed, and you know that it echos in here, besides your father and I saw the ship from the balcony so we already knew they were here." Said Pixal while went off to do a little training in one of the other rooms. Zane looked at his friends and smiled.

"Welcome to my new home, why don't you follow us to the parlor and we can catch up?" Said Zane, the ninja followed the king and queen, everyone noticed a dramatic change in Zane. Not only were Zane and Pixal were wearing their royal regalia, but they seemed to have this air of power and nobility. Zane also seemed to have an air of pride, accomplishment and belonging that no one had seen before. They entered the parlor, and sat down om couches of ice with satin cushions, while a cold fire blazed in the fire place. Pixal brought out blueberry tea and a fruit cake. While everyone talked and laughed, Wu noticed that all around the room were pictures of the royal and above the mantle, a large family crest was carved into the wall. The crest was a shield divided into four sections, one depicted a falcon, another contained Zane's elemental symbol, the third was the symbol Zane's father had used, and the fourth section contained a shrunken. Under the shield was a ribbon that read "nos erat titanium." Wu smiled at last Zane had a family and a home that we could call his own, and now Zane could at last live up to every exception of him. After tea Zane took everyone on a tour of his castle. All the ninja were amazed at the splendor and beauty of flawless ice architecture. Pixal went upstairs to check on Nix and Zane led the others into the final room which was the training room. Winter was throwing shrunkens at an ice training dummy, when she saw her father she ran up to him, and she gave him a hug.

"Daddy, I finish training for today." Said Winter.

"Ok, why don't you play in your room for a bit, I'll call you down for dinner when it is time." Said Zane as he smiled at his daughter. Winter ran upstairs to her room. Pixal came back downstairs holding Nix. The baby Nindroid was babbling and cooing and she was dressed in a little white dress, knitted pink slippers, and a silver tiara. Suddenly Nix looked around and smiled.

"Ninja." said Nix, Zane and Pixal looked at each other, glee in their eyes. Nix had just said her first word. Garmadon and Misako remembered Lloyds first word and how proud they were. Now a younger set of parents were getting to experience this pride. Zane lifted his baby girl into the air, where she squealed with delight. Zane's eyes shone with a look that just radiated pride.

"She crawling yet?" Asked garmadon

"Yes, She started about a week ago." Zane replied

That night the ninja went back to the bounty to eat dinner, while the royal family ate in their large dining. Around 8:00 that night the ninja left the glacier barrens, and went back to New Ninjago City. Back at the castle Zane and his family were in the family room. Winter was playing a video game Nix was in her play pen and Zane and Pixal were asleep on the couch. At 0:00 Zane Pixal woke up and put Winter and Nix to bed. They then went to go watch a romantic movie.


End file.
